Monday Mornings
by thekimadventure
Summary: She never understood why the majority of the population held a certain disdain towards Monday mornings. Having grown up in a life of luxury and pamper, as much as she disliked it, she never went through the commoner's struggle of waking up early and starting their busy lives.


**Title:** Monday Mornings  
**Characters: **Tsumugi Kotobuki with apprearances by Yui, Mio, and Ritsu  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating: **T bc yeah generally everything is and apparently K-ON is rated ages 14+?  
**Genre:** General/Frienship  
**Warnings/Notes:** I'm not making up the 'mugi takes a different route later on' thing. If you watch the anime, you'll notice Mugi does indeed take a different way home after a while  
**Word Count:** 1059  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-ON!

* * *

She never understood why the majority of the population held a certain disdain towards Monday mornings. Having grown up in a life of luxury and pamper, as much as she disliked it, she never went through the commoner's struggle of waking up early and starting their busy lives.

Having quite to opposite outlook, she was rather intrigued at the notion of having priorities to attend to at such early hours. The servants and butlers at her home were paid to do nearly everything for her, and her private tutors would not come teach her until later in the day. She read the manga Sumire would pick up for her at the local bookstore on her way home from school and would absorb the stories of school children like herself walking to their schools in the morning, cherry blossoms falling at the perfect rate.

She wanted to experience that too.

When it was time for her to enter high school, she somehow managed to convince her father to let her enter the school of her choice rather than the rigid, rich-kids school he had originally suggested. Though her father complied with her wished, he insisted she be driven to school in their limo for 'safety reasons_._'

_He just wants to make sure our family keeps our status up_, the usually cheerful girl bitterly thought. After much compromising, they came to an agreement that she take the train to school, the station only being a few blocks way.

The first Monday morning she experienced was… uneventful. The excitement she held the night before carried over to the morning so she didn't have the begrudging tiredness most people experienced.

Boarding the train, it was packed with people in suits and ties on their way to work and a few girls in school uniforms not unlike hers. Most people kept to themselves as she shared a quiet, solitary moment to her own. Reaching her station, she departed from the train and walked down the steps to see a flustered brunette in the same uniform as her racing down the streets toward the school. Looking at the station clock, she noticed school didn't start for quite some time and briefly wondered why the girl would be in such a hurry.

_She must be really excited for her first day as well!_

As excited as the blonde was, she decided to take her time getting to her location and walked at a leisurely pace to the school. Walking past the shops, she saw a few girls window shopping and taking pictures together. A sense of jealously bubble in her stomach as she watched the friends interact with each other, but made her all the more determined to meet friends of her own to share those kinds of moments with.

Finally reaching the school, with the scenic cherry blossom trees in view, she took a deep breath and entered the first steps into her life for the next three years.

That was the first Monday morning she experienced. The Mondays following that one continued to be void of any exciting sights or happenings, slowly deteriorating the blonde's spirit.

Still, she had met two new friends while looking for the choir club at school. They had known each other for a few weeks, but the heiress did not know where either lived nor had the courage to ask them if she could spend time with them outside school hours. She did not want to invade any personal space boundaries they may have and possibly intrude on them; she didn't want to lose these two friends yet.

Eventually, their little club got bigger as another brunette girl joined and she finally got to feel what a real friendship was. Though the four hung out after school and such, her Monday morning walks were still quite lonely.

On a warm afternoon in the spring, the light music club walked out of the school doors together and down the street before they split up to walk their own routes home. Before they said their usual goodbyes, one girl spoke up.

"Hey, hey! Why don't we all just keep walking together? It's still kinda early so I don't think Ui is quite done with dinner yet, so can we keep walking and talking? Pleease?"

As the other three looked up at the orange-ish blue sky, they saw no reason to protest the girl's reasoning and kept walking together, chatting away into the sunset. During their journey, the girls realized that their walk would come to an end at a three way intersection before they would stray too far from half of their homes, though still relatively close to them.

After bidding their farewells, the blonde walked across the street with the brunette girl and realized that her train station wasn't too far of a walk from the intersection.

_Maybe, I might meet up with them in the mornings if I go this way? _

Her weekend passed and it was Monday morning yet again. With the new found route, she made her way on the train to the familiar intersection.

"Yo, Mugi~!" "Ah, Mugi-chan!" "Good morning, Mugi."

The car zipping by passed, revealing the faces of her best friends.

"Oh! Good morning, everyone!" Mugi ran across the street when it was all clear with a big smile on her face.

The aloof brunette gave her a big smile, "I guess we all had the same idea to walk to school from here, ehehe!"

"Great minds think alike, Yui! Of course, the best minds suggest the idea to their less intelligent friends, ain't that right, Mio-chuan!"

"Stop being so smug, Ritsu; this is only a little ways from where we usually walk. Come on, let's get to school already."

Yui, Ritsu, and Mio started to walk down the street a small ways before they noticed on friend was still standing motionless at the sidewalk.

"Eeeh, Mugi-chan! Let's go! Today's the day we perform for the new freshmen coming to our school. We gotta hurry!"

The blonde shook her head and gave a big smile, running to catch up with them.

She now knew why people hated Monday mornings; they didn't have the same amazing friends she was blessed with to spend it together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're on tumblr, you may or may not recognize this fanfic of mine I had posted on my K-ON! analysis blog. People seemed to like what I wrote on that blog, so I figured, why not make a ff account where I can put all the crap I write?


End file.
